The Art of Proposing
by Anime Freak456
Summary: Kiba thought he had the perfect proposal laid out, until Sakura said she didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore. Sometimes, misunderstandings are blown out of proportion. One-shot


**Just a little one-shot that entered my brain while trying to fall asleep. Had to get it written before I forgot or became too lazy to right it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Read and Review! :D**

**The Art of Proposing:**

Kiba was nervous. It was understandable. He was planning on proposing to his girlfriend, the woman of his dreams.

Sakura wasn't like anyone he'd ever met. She was funny and charming, but could whoop your ass if you made her mad. She was so small and looked so fragile, but he knew how strong she really was. He wasn't even afraid to admit that she could beat him, they were evenly matched when it cam to strength.

And she was his. This was his favorite part about her. She chose him out of everyone in Konoha. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't feel lucky for that.

Six months into their relationship, he started thinking about marriage. He hadn't ever really thought about settling down, until he started dating Sakura. And all of a sudden, it seemed the next logical step.

So, without further ado, he bought a ring.

Which was why he was so nervous in the first place. He'd thought this through a million times, and was sure he'd gotten it right.

They were walking through the park, hand in hand, when Kiba pulled Sakura closer to him and said, "Sakura, I have something I need to talk to you about."

Sakura looked into his brown eyes and became worried. Quickly hiding her worry, she quirked her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Yes?"

Sakura had this dreading feeling. She was one to listen to her gut, and her gut told her that something big was going to happen.

"I was thinking that we should stop being boyfriend and girlfriend." Kiba knew this would grab her attention.

Sakura knew what was happening. Kiba was breaking up with her. _Well, _she thought, _I'm not going to let him see me hurting. _

"I was thinking the same thing, I mean, why even bother being together anymore? This clearly isn't going anywhere," Sakura somehow managed to say in a strained voice.

This threw Kiba off. What was she talking about? He was sure that she had been just as devoted to the relationship as he was.

"Then you think we should break up?" Kiba was barely containing his sadness. What a fool he'd been, thinking of marriage.

"Yeah, we just don't belong together, I understand. See you around." She needed to get out of there; she was only so good at holding back the tears. She would run to Ino's house and her best friend would console her.

"Ok then." Kiba's voice was devoid of emotion. How could he have not seen how much Sakura seemed to hate their relationship? How could he ever think that a guy like him could ever deserve someone as amazing and wonderful as her?

Sakura started to turn around and walk away but wasn't fast enough and her resolve not to cry broke down. Tears started streaming down her face.

Great, now Kiba was going to know that she wasn't for the break-up.

Kiba was still staring at her back, watching her leave when he heard her choked sob.

Why was she crying? She wanted this, so what were the tears for?

He ran up to see what was wrong because even if she didn't still love him, he would always love her and care about her well being.

"Why are you crying?" Kiba asked as he caught up with the pink girl.

"Why do you think? You just dumped me!" Sakura lashed out at him, anger clearly written on her face.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who broke up with me!" Kiba was beyond confused.

"No I didn't! You're the one who said we shouldn't be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore!" Sakura didn't know what his problem was, but all she wanted to do was get away before she had a full on meltdown in the middle of the park.

"I believe you agreed with that!" Kiba argued back. What was her deal? She had wanted this.

"Only because you seemed so sure of it. Do you know what it's like to be in love with someone who doesn't want you? I do! I didn't want another Sasuke situation all over again!"

"I wasn't trying to break up with you! I was going to propose!" Kiba shot back, bringing the ring box out of his pocket.

This completely shocked Sakura. She was not expecting that.

"You were?" she managed to say in a very small voice.

"Yes, but apparently you were thinking the exact opposite, so what was the point?" Kiba's voice lowered because of the people that had started to look their way.

"I didn't really want to break up, I thought you wanted it and I didn't want to be the crying girl again, watching you leave me," Sakura said, wishing she could take everything back and start the whole conversation over.

Kiba laughed. He couldn't help it. He was about ready to breakdown, and here she was, saying that she hadn't really wanted to break up.

"Well, this will make a funny story to tell people one day." And with that, Kiba lowered to one knee.

Sakura felt her breath catch.

"I realize that we apparently have a few communication problems to work on, but I was wondering if you would like to marry me?" Kiba asked, sure that this was the right way to do it.

"Was this way so hard?" Sakura said, regaining her breath. "You should have just started it out like this!"

"Duly noted. Now would you answer the question?" Kiba asked, with a breathy sigh.

"Well, duh I want to marry you!" Sakura all but screamed as she started crying all over again.

Kiba breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up and slipped the ring on her finger and enveloped Sakura into a huge hug, which she eagerly returned.

"I'm sorry, you know I'm bad with this romantic stuff," he murmured into her ear.

"It's ok, I forgive you," Sakura said, taking a long breath, breathing him in. "I love you, Kiba."

"I love you, too"

**Ok, so not very long, but it wasn't meant to be. I hope everyone enjoys it. Let me know what you think.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
